Your Prime, My Reputation
by shineshen
Summary: Misi perdanamu, atau reputasiku; menurutmu mana yang lebih dipertaruhkan di sini? / AU!Spy—ShikaIno / Karya perdana, mohon reviewnya! :) / Cover by ladygt93 at fanpop


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan beberapa karakter lainnya adalah tokoh dalam anime/manga 'Naruto' dengan hak cipta milik Masashi Kishimoto. Penulis hanya bertanggung jawab atas plot, serta tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dari fanfiksi ini._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _AU, OOCness, plotless, lack of romance, etc._

 _ **Note:**_ _Beberapa paragraf yang di-italic di bagian tengah cerita merupakan kilas balik._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

"Merepotkan …" Di sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Ino masih bisa mendengar gerutuan itu. "Semua ini … benar-benar merepotkan."

Ino merasakan airmatanya hampir saja meleleh keluar jika ia tidak menahannya. Gerutuan itu membuat perasaannya semakin tak karuan. Gelisah akibat keteledorannya. Kalut akan kegagalan misi perdananya. Dan … merasa menjadi beban bagi _partner_ pertamanya.

Merasakan angin malam dingin bulan Oktober yang menampar permukaan wajahnya, dengan kasar Ino mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Tak sengaja, ada lelehan basah yang ikut tersapu. Kali ini Ino benar-benar mengutuk sikap lemahnya.

Di tengah pelarian mereka, secara mujur kedua iris kelam Shikamaru menangkap bangunan terbengkalai yang ada di ujung lorong sempit yang tengah mereka lalui. Mempercepat langkah dan mengabaikan beban tubuh Ino yang tengah ia tanggung sepenuhnya, pemuda di pertengahan usia dekade kedua itu menginjak genangan air dan tanah beraspal lembab yang berpotensi membuat celana 'pakaian dinas'nya ternoda kesempurnaannya.

Jauh di belakang sana, regu musuh mulai dibakar angkara murka karena gagal menangkap dua tikus penyusup yang tengah melarikan diri.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Shikamaru mendobrak pintu bangunan terbengkalai tersebut. Mujurnya pintu berdaun ganda itu sudah rapuh sebagian engselnya, jadi mendobraknya dengan satu tendangan kuat bukan lagi sebuah masalah besar. Setelah membersihkan jejak kakinya dengan debu-debu yang tersisa di sekitar pijakan depan pintu dan menutup pintunya lagi dengan kehati-hatian yang cemat, Shikamaru dengan sigap membawa Ino ke salah satu ruangan bersekat yang sudah tak memiliki daun pintu.

Pemuda itu mendudukkan Ino di salah satu sisi temboknya dan mulai memeriksa cidera gadis itu. Bau lembab yang tidak sedap terus mengalir masuk melalui lubang hidung mereka sejak pertama kali mereka menjejakkan kaki ke dalam bangunan ini, namun mereka berusaha tak mempermasalahkannya. Sekarang ini tak ada pilihan lain. Bangunan reot ini adalah benteng pertahanan terakhir mereka.

Darah yang merembes keluar dari kulit dan daging yang terkoyak membuat Ino sedikit jijik. Sepanjang pelarian tadi, daerah di sekitar luka itu rasanya sudah sedikit 'membaik'; setidaknya rasanya kebas, dan tidak lagi membuat Ino berteriak kesakitan seperti kali pertama ia mendapatkannya. Namun ketika Shikamaru mulai membalutnya dengan sapu tangan, nyeri luar biasa itu kembali datang. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kuat-kuat saat Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan tajam padanya, seakan memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara keras selama mereka masih bertahan dalam persembunyian darurat seperti ini.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa alkohol atau antiseptik luka lainnya. Jadi kuharap kau mampu mengawasi lukamu sendiri. Jauhkan lukamu dari benda kotor di sekitar tempat ini jika kau tidak ingin terkena infeksi," ujar Shikamaru panjang namun efisien. Setelah mengencangkan simpul terakhirnya, Shikamaru menatap Ino lagi. Tatapan itu keras dan beku. "Apa kau mengerti, Yamanaka- _san_?"

Ino mengangguk lemah. Iris biru langitnya memerhatikan dalam diam saat Shikamaru menarik sapu tangan lain dari dalam saku celananya, kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa darah Ino dari tangannya. Cidera berdarah adalah luka yang cukup merepotkan dalam misi. Meskipun menyesali kegagalan misi penyusupan mereka, setidaknya Shikamaru sedikit lega karena Ino hanya terserempet peluru, bukannya tertembus peluru— _secara harfiah_.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tangannya, Shikamaru melempar sapu tangan tersebut ke pangkuan Ino. Ino memerhatikan sapu tangan itu dengan bingung, sampai Shikamaru bersuara, "bersihkan darah di sekitar lukamu dengan sapu tangan itu. Dan bersihkan lagi jika darahnya terus mengalir. Pastikan tidak ada darahmu yang tertinggal di tempat ini. Aku akan menghubungi Chouji untuk menjalankan rencana C."

 _Rencana C_ , Ino meringis dalam hati. Rencana B sudah cukup buruk, dan kini misi mereka sampai memerlukan rencana C segala untuk diselesaikan?

 _Well_ , kasus perdana dengan reputasi yang buruk untuk seorang agen lapangan baru seperti Yamanaka Ino.

.

* * *

 **This story belong to me—** **bubbleshen a.k.a shineshen**

 **Main Cast** : Nara Shikamaru | Yamanaka Ino

 **Genre** : Slight!Romance | AU!Spy

 **Length** : Oneshot ( _netto_ 4.214 _words_ )

 **Rating** : T

* * *

.

Tanpa mengeluarkan perintah apa pun lagi, Shikamaru melangkah ke luar ruangan. Ino tak bisa melihatnya secara jelas di dalam kegelapan, namun sudah bisa dipastikan jika ia memilih ruangan lain untuk menginstruksikan rencananya pada Chouji, rekan mereka yang saat ini masih menunggu di tempat pengintaian. Oh, atau bisa juga Shikamaru mendiskusikannya di ruang depan dekat kaca jendela gelap yang menghadap ke teras, sembari mengawasi pergerakan regu musuh mereka?

 _Damn_ , Ino mengutuk sekali lagi. _Insting lapanganku payah sekali_.

Dalam kesunyian bangunan terbengkalai tersebut, Ino melakukan instruksi Shikamaru tanpa kata. Darah merah pekatnya terus merembes keluar dan nyerinya hampir tak tertahankan. Namun senyeri apa pun luka itu, benaknya masih sibuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi di luar sana selepas kepergiannya dengan Shikamaru.

Ini ada misi resmi pedana Ino sebagai agen lapangan. Biasanya ia adalah kru laboraturium yang lebih sering bekerja di balik layar. Tugasnya adalah memeriksa dan meneliti sampel kimia atau biologis yang didapatkan departemen dengan cara-entah-bagaimana. Ia mengenal beberapa teman seangkatannya di akademi kepolisian yang berakhir menjadi agen lapangan, namun tentu saja ia tak pernah bertanya-tanya pada mereka mengenai mekanisme kerja para agen lapangan yang biasa berhadapan dengan target operasi secara langsung.

Namun tiga hari yang lalu, Inspektur Senju Tsunade memanggilnya ke ruangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Berdebar-debar sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangan Inspektur Tsunade, Ino mulai menebak-nebak tentang kesalahan fatal apa yang mungkin diperbuatnya saat meneliti sampel. Sebenarnya _sih_ , seminggu yang lalu ia ditugaskan untuk mengidentifikasi sebuah sampel kimia yang terbilang aneh. Saat itu departemen penelitian sains sedang sangat sibuk dan Ino tidak sampai hati meminta bantuan kru lain. Terlebih lagi saat itu hanya ada Sakura dan beberapa kru laki-laki di laboraturium—

tanpa sadar Ino meremas telapak tangannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia tidak akan minta bantuan pada Sakura! Mereka 'kan, rival!

Dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya, Ino membuka pintu ruangan kerja Inspektur Tsunade. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya membuatnya cukup terkejut. Selain Inspektur Tsunade, di dalam sana sudah ada empat orang lainnya. Ino mengenal baik dua orang wanita di antara mereka, sementara dua orang laki-laki lainnya … _well_ , Ino merasa belum pernah melihat mereka.

.

.

* * *

" _Jadi ini kru rekomendasimu, Sersan Yuuhi?" tanya seorang pria dengan setelan jas kepolisian dan rambut perak nyentriknya yang menarik perhatian. Lebih dari separuh wajahnya tertutup masker berwarna biru dongker, dan Ino juga tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya fungsi masker tersebut. Jika ia masih menggunakannya di tengah-tengah markas besar … well, hal itu tidak sedang digunakan sebagai tindakan penyamaran, 'kan?_

" _Ya, ya; ini adalah kru laboraturium yang kurekomendasikan," jawab Sersan Yuuhi dengan ekspresi ramah yang ditujukan kepada gadis yang baru saja datang itu. "Namanya Yamanaka Ino."_

 _Iris mata biru milik Ino bergulir ke arah Inspektur Tsunade. Dari balik jemari tangannya yang terjalin, bisa dilihatnya ada senyuman tipis yang terlukis di bibir inspektur wanita yang sangat disegani itu. Ino menopangkan sebagian besar beban tubuhnya di kaki kanan, merasa canggung dan gugup._

" _Aku punya misi untukmu, Yamanaka-san," ucap Inspektur Tsunade to the point._

" _Eh?" ucap Ino kaget, tak sengaja. Menyadari tatapan dari pemuda bersurai eboni yang berdiri di samping pria bermasker itu, Ino jadi semakin salah tingkah. Segera saja is membungkuk cepat, yang dihadiahi senyuman geli oleh Sersan Yuuhi dan wanita berambut hitam pendek di sebelahnya._

" _Ma-maaf!" ucap Ino setelah membungkuk. "A-aku hanya kaget mendengar kata 'misi'."_

 _Senyum Inspektur Tsunade sempat luntur beberapa saat lamanya. Kini ia menatap gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan tatapan yang lebih serius. "Sersan Yuuhi akan menjelaskan misimu. Sersan Hatake akan membantunya."_

" _Ba-baiklah …" Sialan, suaranya masih bergetar!_

" _Sementara itu …" Inspektur Tsunade mulai memikirkan hal lain. Setelah berpikir secara cepat, ia langsung mengarahkan iris sewarna ambernya ke arah wanita berambut pendek yang ada di sisi meja kerjanya. "Shizune, tolong persiapkan semua berkas untuk misi kali ini. Setelah selesai, segera berikan print-outnya kepada Sersan Yuuhi dan Sersan Hatake."_

" _Baik, Tsunade-sama," sahut wanita itu lalu bergegas keluar ruangan._

 _Sepeninggalan wanita bernama Shizune itu, suasana ruangan menjadi lebih hening. Ino bisa merasakan tatapan Inspektur Tsunade ke arahnya, meski ia berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk menatap iris merah tua milik Sersan Yuuhi—mempertanyakan apa arti dari semua ini._

" _Kalau aku tidak salah tebak …," Inspektur Tsunade membuka konversasi. Iris ambernya menilik Ino dan pemuda bersurai eboni itu secara bergantian, "kalian berdua belum saling kenal, ya?"_

 _Spontan, Ino menatap pemuda yang dimaksud. Dan di sekon yang sama, pemuda itu juga tengah menatap dirinya. Menelisik penampilan Ino dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, Ino merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih menyadari tatapan bernilai rendah yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu selesai iris cokelat gelapnya memindai._

" _Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Inspektur Tsunade," ujar pemuda itu, maju selangkah dan memberi bungkukan hormat. "Saya sudah pernah mengenal sedikit tentangnya saat di akademi dulu."_

 _Ino melebarkan bukaan kelopak matanya, sedikit terkejut, namun kembali merasa dongkol saat melihat senyuman miring yang dilemparkan pemuda itu diam-diam ke arahnya._

" _Yamanaka Ino. Masuk dalam jajaran 10 besar lulusan terbaik Departement of Biological Sciences Universitas Osaka. Dia satu angkatan denganku di akademi dulu," ujar pemuda itu lancar; dan lagi-lagi Ino merasa dongkol mendengar pemuda itu cukup tahu soal latar belakang pendidikannya sementara Ino sendiri bahkan tak tahu siapa nama pemuda bertingkah arogan tersebut._

" _Prestasinya di akademi dulu cukup baik," ujar pemuda itu lagi, mulai memasang senyum miring terang-terangan dan mengangkat dagunya. "Walau tidak sebaik Haruno Sakura yang berasal dari Universitas Tokyo," Ino benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda itu sekarang juga. "Tapi sayang sekali, Yamanaka-san ini terkenal sangat-sangat-sangat cerewet di angkatan kami."_

" _DIAM KAU!" bentak Ino tanpa tedeng aling-aling, habis kesabaran. Empat pasang mata di dalam ruangan tersebut menyiratkan gurat benar-benar terkejut, dan kini mereka memandanginya penuh-penuh: Inspektur Tsunade, Sersan Yuuhi, Sersan Hatake, bahkan pemuda sialan bergaya rambut mirip pucuk buah nanas itu!_

 _Tidak heran, bentakannya cukup keras tadi; mungkin bisa sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan Inspektur Tsunade yang dikenal kedap suara … oh …, crap! Apakah Ino baru saja membentak seseorang di dalam ruangan Inspeltur Tsunade?!_

 _Wajah putih Yamanaka Ino mendadak berubah merah padam; dan hal itu justru membuat sudut-sudut bibir pemuda berkepala nanas itu sedikit berkedut, kentara sekali gatal menahan seringai geli._

" _Maafkan saya!" Ino merasa tak mampu lagi menahan rasa malunya. Ia berseru minta maaf seraya membungkuk sempurna di depan meja Inspektur Tsunade, keningnya yang memanas sengaja ia tempelkan kuat-kuat ke atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah, pias karena salah tingkah, dan juga menahan tangis karena malu—Ino tahu itu._

" … _, Yamanaka-san?" Oh, sialan. Setelah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, sekarang ia bahkan melamun sampai-sampai tak mendengar jelas kata-kata Inspektur Tsunade, terkecuali panggilan atas nama keluarganya saja. Ino benar-benar berharap lantai ruangan Inspektur Tsunade terbelah dua sekarang juga agar ia bisa terkubur di sana hidup-hidup dan menghantui hidup pemuda berkepala nanas itu selama-lamanya._

" _Kau dengar kata-kataku, Yamanaka-san?" Ah, Inspektur Tsunade mengulang ucapannya lagi. Ini pertanda bagi Ino untuk segera bangkit. Ino benar-benar berharap wajahnya sudah tidak semerah sebelumnya ketika ia kembali tegak berdiri. Biar bagaimana pun ia tidak enak hati pada Sersan Yuuhi. Bukankah ia yang merekomendasikan nama Ino untuk misi ini? Dengan bertindak seperti ini, secara tidak langsung Ino merasa ia juga telah mempermalukan Sersan Yuuhi._

 _Ah, sial, wajahnya menghangat lagi._

 _Tatapan tajam Inspektur Tsunade menyambutnya saat Ino mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Dari caranya menatap Ino, sepertinya ia tidak mengapresiasi tidakan gegabah Ino sama sekali. Ino sekarang menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal._

" _Sekarang kau bisa menjelaskan misinya secara lengkap di ruang briefing, Sersan Yuuhi. Sersan Hatake, mohon bantuannya juga." Tsunade memberikan nada final dalam kalimatnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun komentar tentang tindakan Ino sebelumnya. Namun Ino belum bisa bernapas lega._

" _Baik, Inspektur Tsunade," sahut Sersan Yuuhi dan Sersan Hatake bersamaan._

" _Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, tolong jangan pergi dulu," sahut Inspektur Tsunade, tepat ketika Ino dan pemuda itu hendak memutar tubuh mereka menghadap pintu. Mereka berdua sempat bertukar pandang dengan Sersan Yuuhi dan Sersan Hatake; namun kedua sersan itu mengangguk, mengisyaratkan bahwa ada baiknya mereka menuruti perintah Inspektur Tsunade sementara kedua sersan akan menunggu langsung di ruang briefing._

 _Dengan anggukan persetujuan, Ino dan pemuda itu—siapa namanya tadi? Nara?—kembali berdiri dengan postur tegak menghadap meja Inspektur Tsunade. Inspektur wanita itu memandang keduanya dengan serius._

" _Bekerjasamalah dengan baik dalam misi ini, Yamanaka-san, Nara-san. Kegagalan misi tak bisa ditoleransi, karena ini adalah misi pengumpulan informasi khusus," ujar Inspektur Tsunade. Sejenak wanita itu mengarahkan iris ambernya kepada Ino. "Yamanaka-san, tolong jangan bertindak gegabah di praktik misi nanti, sebab kau akan melakukan penyamaran untuk menyusup ke tengah-tengah lokasi target operasi."_

 _Ino meneguk salivanya, gundah. Pemuda itu meliriknya dari sudut mata; Ino bisa merasakannya, dan sekarang rasanya tangannya gatal—ingin memberi 'pelajaran berkesan' pada pemuda itu._

" _Ba-baik, Inspektur Tsunade."_

" _Berhenti tergagap seperti itu, Yamanaka Ino!"_

" _Baik, Inspektur Tsunade!" jawab Ino, dengan suara setegas mungkin, seyakin mungkin. Seluruh atensinya terfokus pada kedua mata Tsunade yang menyipit; sementara di sudut matanya, Ino melewatkan kesempatan saat pemuda itu mengulaskan senyum dan tatapan adorasi secara tersirat ke arahnya._

" _Bagaimana denganmu, Nara-san?" Kini Inspektur Tsunade beralih kepada pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi partner misi lapangan perdana Yamanaka Ino._

" _Aku akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, Inspektur," sahut pemuda itu ringan; as expected from a field agent, pikir Ino kecut._

" _Bagus!" Inspektur Tsunade memuji dengan wajah yang lebih sumringah. "Kalau begitu, sebagai tahap pertama, aku meminta kalian untuk saling berjabat tangan secara damai dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing."_

 _Inspektur Tsunade jelas-jelas melihat gadis Yamanaka itu membelalakkan matanya secara berlebihan, sementara parter Nara-nya memutar mata bosan. Namun alih-alih menegur, senyum kecil justru tersimpul di balik jalinan jemari tangannya._

" _Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?"_

 _Mau tak mau, Ino memutar pijakan kakinya sembilan puluh derajat hingga menghadap pemuda itu kini. Kedua iris cokelat gelapnya memandang Ino dengan tatapan tak minat. Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya, namun tidak mengeluh apa-apa._

 _Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya lebih dulu. Lebih cepat ia menyelesaikannya, lebih cepat ia bisa jauh-jauh darinya. "Yamanaka Ino," sahutnya, tanpa nada ramah sama sekali. "Kurasa kau sudah cukup tahu siapa aku, 'kan? Jadi aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri panjang-panjang padamu."_

 _Anehnya, pemuda itu tampak tak terbakar oleh tatapan emosi Ino sama sekali. Ia justru menghadapinya dengan tenang, bahkan terkesan tak keberatan jika mereka memulai kerja sama mereka ini dengan sebuah komitmen permusuhan di bawah tanah._

 _Pemuda itu menjabat tangan kanan Ino terlebih dahulu sebelum menyebutkan identitasnya. Tangan itu hangat, jauh lebih hangat dari yang Ino bayangkan. Atensi mereka saling bermuara satu sama lain di udara._

" _Nara Shikamaru," sahutnya, tersenyum miring. "Security Planning Division."_

* * *

.

.

" _Damn it_ …" Ino menyumpah di sela ringisan kesakitannya. Melihat ke arah luka di sekitar paha bagian luarnya yang menanga, Ino hanya bisa mengeluh pasrah. Sapu tangan putih yang membalut lukanya sudah merah pekat dan basah oleh darah. Ino menyeka darahnya yang mengalir keluar sedikit demi sedikit menggunakan sapu tangan biru pucat pemberian Shikamaru. Melihat darahnya semakin banyak terkuras, Ino merasa semakin pening.

"Mana _sih_ , orang itu …" gerutu Ino pelan. Ia mencoba mengintip sebisanya di tengah kegelapan, namun nihil. Bahkan suara gesekan sepatu, bisikan konversasi melalui piranti komunikasi, atau dengusan pemuda itu juga tidak terdengar.

 _Cih_ , sebegitu ahlinya kah dia dalam hal bersembunyi? Bahkan rekannya pun sampai kesulitan mengetahui lokasi keberadaannya. Atau jangan-jangan …, pupil mata Ino mengecil—tiba-tiba merasa cemas dan panik; _bagaimana jika si nanas itu meninggalkanku_?

Ino disergap rasa panik begitu memikirkan asumsi yang satu itu. Bukan tidak mungkin, 'kan? Shikamaru membencinya; oh, dia sangat membenci _partner_ merepotkannya yang satu ini. Apalagi si _partner_ saat ini tengah terluka dan tidak mungkin bisa pergi jauh mengejarnya. Bukan tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau Shikamaru meninggalkannya?

Mungkin lebih baik dia bergabung kembali bersama Chouji dan regu _back-up_ mereka yang lain—yang saat ini masih dalam posisi aman di titik pengintaian—untuk kemudian membahas rencana C yang ia sebut-sebut barusan? Itu adalah opsi yang lebih mengiurkan bagi seorang agen dari divisi penyusun strategi 'kan, daripada menunggu bantuan untuk _partner_ nya yang payah di tempat berdebu ini?

Ino tahu ia marah. Benar-benar marah. Tapi hatinya juga mencelos, ia putus asa, memikirkan bagaimana jika Shikamaru benar-benar meninggalkannya sampai mati kehabisan darah di tempat ini. Oh, _Geez_ , ia baru ingat; jika ia mati sekarang, di tempat ini, ia akan benar-benar menghantui pria berkepala nanas itu seumur hidup.

Yamanaka Ino sudah bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk menghantui Shikamaru seumur hidupnya ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki melewati pintu, kemudian suara berdecit engsel pintu yang dipaksa untuk menutup kembali. Mendengar tidak ada suara perlawanan sama sekali di ruangan depan, Ino semakin didera tremor rasa panik. Berusaha menggunakan kedua tangan dan kaki kirinya yang tidak terluka, terseok-seok Ino menggeser tubuhnya menuju salah satu sudut tergelap dalam ruangan tersebut. Ino meringis saat melihat ada genangan darah di bawah kakinya yang terluka—ia sama sekali tak melihat darah itu tadi; dan sumpah, Ino tidak tahu kalau darah yang keluar bisa sebanyak itu!—dan mencoba tidak menghasilkan suara apa pun selama proses pemindahan lokasi tubuhnya. _Nanas sialan_! _Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku_!

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan pekikan apa pun yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya dengan cara merapatkan kedua bagian bibirnya dan melipitnya ke dalam, memejamkan mata dan meringkukkan anggota geraknya—

"Oi," sahut seorang laki-laki dengan nada ogah-ogahan tak jauh dari posisinya. Intonasi suara itu sangat familiar …

Ino sontak membuka kedua matanya.

Pemuda dengan setelan kemeja resmi, celana bahan hitam, _vest_ hijau tua, dan gaya rambut diikat ke atas membentuk pucuk buah nanas berdiri di ambang pintu tak berdaun—menatapnya dengan alis mata yang terangkat sebelah. Tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku celana, sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam piranti komunikasi. Ino membeku.

"Kau ini mau _ngapain_ , _sih_?" tanya pemuda itu setelah beberapa jemang lamanya diam, menanti kejelasan hal yang sedang dilakukan sang gadis bermata biru. Namun akhirnya toh ia juga yang memecah keheningan canggung tersebut, setelah gadis yang menjadi pusat atensinya justru diam membeku seperti orang yang baru saja terkena sengatan listrik bervoltase rendah.

"E-eh?!" Ino tak kuasa menahan pekikannya. Sialan, dia 'kan sudah bersumpah untuk menghantui pemuda itu seumur hidup!

—yah, itu jika dia benar-benar meninggalkannya sampai mati kehabisan darah di sini, _sih_.

"Iya. Kau. Kau mau _ngapain_ geser-geser ke pojok gelap seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Walau tidak bisa melihat secara jelas—satu-satunya bantuan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut hanya bersumber dari jendela yang setengah kacanya sudah pecah dan ditutupi triplek—tapi bisa Ino tebak kalau saat ini Shikamaru sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan menyipit curiga. Dan aneh. Wajah Ino kembali terasa menghangat.

Dua kali berlaku konyol dan spontan di hadapan orang yang baru kau kenal itu sangat-sangat tidak menyenangkan! Apalagi jika orang itu bisa dibilang punya tingkatan yang lebih superior darimu meski kalian sebaya. Catat itu!

"A-aku—"

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, kedua mata Shikamaru tertuju ke arah genangan gelap di lantai yang tepat berada di bawah posisi kaki terluka Ino sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya seraya mengeluh panjang.

"Merepotkan. Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang jangan sampai kau meninggalkan bekas darahmu di tempat ini? Kau malah ' _menjatuhkannya_ '."

"Bukan salahku!" sergah Ino tak mau kalah. Tanpa mengingat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang; ketakutan dan kepanikannya barusan telah sepenuhnya menghilang. Gadis itu bahkan sudah menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya, sama seperti gestur yang biasa ia lakukan saat hendak mengomel.

"Bukan salahku, _dong_ , kalau darahku merembes sampai ke sana! Lukaku menganga dan darahku terkuras banyak. B-A-N-Y-A-K. Catat itu!" omel Ino dengan mata menyipit marah. "Dan lukaku ini juga gara-gara kau! Siapa tadi yang menyerempetku dengan peluru? Kau, 'kan! Pokoknya setelah ini aku mau minta ganti rugi! Kakiku yang sebelah sini belum diasuransikan, tahu!" Ino terus merepet galak seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kakinya yang terluka.

"Merepotkan. Bukan urusanku kakimu sudah diasuransikan atau belum."

"Tapi kau! Kau yang sudah menembak kakiku!"

" _Cih_. Tadi kau disandera oleh pemimpin target operasi tanpa pertahanan diri sama sekali. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain mendistraksinya dengan menembak sanderanya sendiri," ujar Shikamaru singkat—jelas-jelas tak mau disalahkan juga.

"Tapi kau—"

"Cerewet," potong Shikamaru dengan nada cuai, bahkan menguap lebar setelahnya. Emosi Ino naik lagi; bisa-bisanya dia menguap— _mengantuk_?!—di saat-saat pertaruhan hidup dan mati seperti ini?!

"Aku sudah berkomunikasi dengan Chouji tadi," jelas Shikamaru tanpa diminta. "Tim Naruto sudah siap, mereka akan membantu kita menuntaskan misi ini."

"Tim … Naruto?" tanya Ino linglung. Suaranya sedikit melambat.

Shikamaru mengangguk, terlalu malas untuk mengiyakan dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa Tim Naruto ikut ada di sini?!"

"Merepotkan. Sebenarnya Sersan Hatake … yah, semacam belum yakin dengan kemampuanmu. Kau belum terbiasa dengan misi lapangan, apalagi penyamaran seperti ini, meski tugasmu hanya menyusup di lingkungan seminar umum penelitian medis dan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Jadi … yah, dia mengirimkan Tim Naruto untuk berjaga-jaga," Shikamaru menjelaskan, meski raut wajahnya agak setengah hati. "Sekarang tolong jangan cerewet. Sepanjang pengawasanku tadi, regu musuh tidak ada yang berada di sekitar bangunan ini. Tapi jika mereka mendengar racauanmu di luar nanti, bukan tak mungkin mereka akan kembali."

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Ino, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Piranti komunikasi itu sudah disimpannya entah di mana. "Bangun."

"Tunggu, tunggu …" Ino menahan Shikamaru yang sudah hendak menarik tangannya untuk bangun secara paksa. "Tadi kau bilang 'Tim Naruto'. Bisa kau jelaskan dia itu siapa?"

Shikamaru mendecak malas. "Dia rekanku," jawabnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Sai—"

"Haruno Sakura?!" sambar Ino dengan ekspresi membeliak liar. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya kembali, merasa benar-benar tak paham dengan gadis pirang itu dan segala ekspresi hiperboliknya. "Kru medis yang jidatnya lebar itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan ukuran jidatnya; tapi ya, Haruno Sakura yang kumaksud adalah rekan satu _lab_ mu itu," jawab Shikamaru santai. Sekarang ia benar-benar meraih tangan Ino dan mengangkat tubuhnya begitu saja, seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan luka gadis itu.

"Aduh! Aduh!" rintih Ino, namun Shikamaru seakan tak peduli. "Sialan kau, Nara! Pelan-pelan 'kan bisa!"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk pelan-pelan," sahut Shikamaru seraya memapah Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Sekilas matanya menangkap selembar sapu tangan biru pucat yang warna aslinya sudah nyaris tak terlihat lagi—ternoda oleh darah sepenuhnya—dalam genggaman Ino dan berbisik, "bagus. Pegang terus sapu tangan itu, ya. Kalau jatuh, kau sendiri yang akan repot."

Ino masih terus merutuk dalam hatinya—kesal karena lagi-lagi Sakura mengambil bagian _nya_ —dan tidak memerhatikan kata-kata Shikamaru. Tahu-tahu saja sudah ada mobil minibus yang terparkir tak jauh dari bangunan terbengkalai yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan; warnanya hitam, dan melalui jendela depan yang separuh terbuka, Ino bisa melihat Sersan Sarutobi menyeringai jenaka ke arahnya dari balik setir kemudi. Seorang paramedis dengan rambut pirang dan kacamata bulat menginstruksikan Shikamaru untuk membawa Ino masuk lewat pintu bagasi yang bisa dibuka secara horizontal.

Ino kembali merutuk kesal melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"Sukses?" tanya Sersan Sarutobi ketika Shikamaru masuk ke dalam minibus yang sama dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Luka Ino sedang ditangani oleh paramedis di kabin belakang. Sersan Sarutobi memadamkan bara api di rokoknya kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Kau mau mengejek?" tanya Shikamaru balik dengan wajah tertekuk.

Mendengar gerutuan murid didiknya semasa mengajar di akademi dulu, Sersan Sarutobi tertawa. Shikamaru tidak merespon; hanya melepas _vest_ nya, menggulungnya menjadi satu buntalan, dan melemparkannya dengan cuai ke kabin belakang. Masa bodoh _vest_ itu akan jatuh tepat di wajah Ino atau tidak.

Tawa Sersan Sarutobi mereda setelah ia merasa puas. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, ia justru memasang wajah sumringah yang membuah Shikamaru semakin bersungut-sungut.

" _Haah_ …. Sudah kuduga Kurenai akan kalah taruhan," sahutnya puas sambil menyilangkan tangan kirinya ke belakang kepala. Tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam kemudi. Shikamaru melirik sedikit ke arah mantan pelatihnya tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kurenai bertaruh kau akan menemukan solusi _win-win_ untuk mengatasi ketidakcocokanmu dengannya—kau 'kan jenius, _katanya_ —kemudian bisa menjalin kerja sama, dan menyukseskan misi kalian," jawab Sersan Sarutobi seraya memutar setir di persimpangan. "Bahkan …" Pria di awal usia kepala empat itu menoleh, memberikan kerlingan menggoda pada mantan anak didiknya yang mudah dibuat kesal tersebut. "Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Dia bahkan mengatakan: ' _Oh! Shikamaru-_ kun _bisa saja berpacaran dengan Ino-_ chan _nantinya!_ '."

" _Ew_ ," respon Shikamaru dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Kalau begitu aku senang kau yang menang taruhan, Sersan."

Sersan Sarutobi tergelak lagi, kali ini lebih lepas.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. Ia menopangkan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan di atas permukaan jendela mobil. Mobil minibus ini memiliki suspensi yang bagus—dan ia juga tak perlu mempertanyakan kemampuan mengemudi Sersan Sarutobi, tentu saja—jadi ia tak perlu khawatir akan terantuk ke kaca ketika mobil melewati kubangan di tengah jalan atau polisi tidur. Kecuali jika Sersan Sarutobi _sengaja_ ingin membuat kepala Shikamaru terantuk.

"Merepotkan …"

Sersan Sarutobi mengulas senyum simpul melihat ekspresi lelah Shikamaru.

"Ini misi perdanamu turun ke lapangan, 'kan? Biasanya kau hanya merancang strategi lalu ongkang-ongkang kaki di ruangan ber- _AC_ ," goda Sersan Sarutobi. Kedua mata Shikamaru masih terpejam, namun ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Sersan Sarutobi dengan baik—jadi, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tahu? Ini juga misi perdana gadis itu," sahut Sersan itu lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Tahu?"

"Dia sangat payah tadi," ucap Shikamaru seraya membuka kedua matanya. "Dan jangan lupakan reaksi berlebihannya ketika mendengar kata 'misi' untuk pertama kali dari mulut Inspektur Tsunade."

 _Juga_ , masih terbayang di ingatannya cara Ino mencoba melepaskan diri saat ia menjadi sandera tadi—berusaha menggigit tangan penyandera yang menekan lehernya; dia _mikir_ apa, _sih_? Pasti dia _kebanyakan_ _nonton_ drama yang ada adegan penculikannya. Padahal Shikamaru berharap Ino bisa mempraktikan setidaknya satu jurus bela diri yang pernah diajarkan di akademi. _Well_ , serius gadis dengan pertahanan diri lemah seperti itu bisa lulus dari akademi kepolisian?

" _Haah_ …, aku tidak jadi dapat bonus, _deh_ ," keluh Shikamaru sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Padahal biasanya kalau aku cuma merancang strategi dan para agen lapangan yang menjalankannya, lalu berhasil, aku sudah dapat bonus. Sudah begitu, reputasiku …" Shikamaru tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya; sudah jelas tadi ia menggunakan nada putus asa.

Sersan Sarutobi terkekeh pelan. " _Yosh_ , Shikamaru. Kalau begitu anggap saja misi gagal ini sebagai latihan, ya?"

Satu lirikan tanpa minat. "Latihan?"

Salah satu sersan yang paling dihormatinya selain ayahnya itu mengangguk.

"Latihan apa, _sih_?"

"Bukan tidak mungkin 'kan, kau akan mendapatkan misi lapangan yang lain bersama 'Ino- _chan_ '?"

"Setelah misi yang kacau balau ini?" Shikamaru balik bertanya dengan nada menyindir. " _I don't think so_ , _Sergeant_."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala inspektur …" Sersan Sarutobi menambahkan tawa di ujung kalimatnya tepat ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan maut dari mantan anak didiknya.

"Oh, _Hell_ …"

Bekerja di bawah _Japan NPA Security Bureau_ seperti ayahnya memang benar-benar pilihan yang salah.

.

.

.

 _ **| Finale |**_

.

.

 _Author's note:_

 _Hiyaah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Fanfiksi Naruto (khususnya ShikaIno) pertama saya \\./_

 _Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin terima kasih (yang BANYAK banget) buat rekan-rekan Guardians yang sudah 'menggoda' saya buat bikin fanfiksi ShikaIno! Percaya atau engga, ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya setelah vakum menulis selama hampir dua tahun lamanya; dan ini ajaib banget karena saya bisa nyelesaiinnya dalam waktu hitungan jam!_

 _Gosh, you're so amazing, guys!_

 _Kedua, saya sendiri agak bingung ini genrenya apa ;-; Yang jelas ini semacam pertemuan misi pertamanya Shikamaru sama Ino(?). Haah, saya minta maaf kalau fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangannya dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian_ :(

 _FYI, Japan NPA Security Bureau adalah salah satu badan intejen di Jepang yang ada di bawah wewenang Kepolisian Nasional Jepang. Dan divisi asalnya Shikamaru (Security Planning Division) adalah salah satu divisi dalam NPA Security Bureau._

 _Untuk referensi selengkapnya silahkan dilihat di Wikipedia English_ :)

 ** _Jadi, ada review untuk cerita ini?_ :D**


End file.
